AAPC Series
=AAPC Series= The AAPC (Ariel Armored Personnel Carrier) Series was designed by the scientists of DeathTech Industries to be a solution to the problem most APCs faced: Speed. =AAPC= The Original AAPC was meant as an unarmed armored troop transport, a way to quickly deploy troops from orbit to the surface as well as a quick vessel to deploy troops and supplies anywhere on the battlefield. It features one of the largest power sources available to a troop transport which takes up 10 meters of the vessel's total 23 meters, and because there is no armament, almost none of that power goes to anything other than the engines, thus this transport can reach speeds of 1,000 Km/h. Technical Specifications Length *23 meters Width *17 meters Height *5 meters Armor *(9095-T8511) Durasteel/Titanium/Laminanium Alloy Armaments *None Speed *1,000 Km/h Crew 4 *Commander *Pilot *Navigation Officer *Communications Officer Carrying capacity *30 troops -or- *2 light vehicles (i.e. Speederbikes) -or- *1 Tonne of supplies =Aerial Armored Personnel Carrier Defender (AAPC/d)= The AAPC/d was meant as the armed for defense (thus the designation defender) version of the AAPC armored troop transport. Like its counterpart it was utilized as a way to quickly deploy troops from orbit to the surface as well as a quick vessel to deploy troops and supplies anywhere on the battlefield. It features one of the largest power sources available to a troop transport but because there is 2 blaster cannons to power, some of the power from that generator goes to the weapons systems, thus this transport can only reach speeds of 900 Km/h when the cannons are armed. However, if the commander so chooses he can power down the blaster cannons and regain speed up to 950 Km/h Technical Specifications Length *23 meters Width *17 meters Height *5 meters Armor *(9095-T8511) Durasteel/Titanium/Laminanium Alloy Armaments *2 Blaster cannons Speed *900 Km/h Crew 4 *Commander *Pilot *Navigation Officer *Communications Officer Carrying capacity *30 troops -or- *2 light vehicles (i.e. Speederbikes) -or- *1 Tonne of supplies =Aerial Armored Personnel Carrier Besieger (AAPC/b)= The AAPC/b was meant as the assault version AAPC armored troop transport. Like its counterparts it was utilized as a way to quickly deploy troops from orbit to the surface as well as a quick vessel to deploy troops and supplies anywhere on the battlefield. It features one of the largest power sources available to a troop transport but because there are several armaments to power, a great amount of the power from the generator goes to the weapons systems. Thus this transport can only reach speeds of 750 Km/h when the weapons are armed. However, if the commander so chooses he can power down the weapons and regain speed up to 800 Km/h Technical Specifications Length *23 meters Width *17 meters Height *5 meters Armor *(9095-T8511) Durasteel/Titanium/Laminanium Alloy Armaments * 2 Blaster cannons * 4 Missile launchers (2 Missiles each) * 1 Turreted Laser cannon(chin-mounted) Speed *750 Km/h Crew 6 * Commander * 2 Pilots/Navigation Officers * 2 Gunners * Communications Officer Carrying capacity *20 troops -or- *1 light vehicle (i.e. Speederbike) -or- *.7 Tonnes of supplies Pricing AAPC *101,000 Credits AAPC/d *111,000 Credits AAPC/b *141,000 Credits Category:Ground Vehicles